Little oneshots on a brand new fandom
by Sootfeather
Summary: ( To be) Collection of SUGURI oneshots from the viewpoints of ordinary people from Shifu's ship and Earth alike. Rated T for possible violence/language.
1. Chapter 1

_You had never been this scared in your life._

And to think that for a moment everything seemed to be finaly going right. After thousands of years of searching and wandering and _praying_ you had finaly stumbled upon a habitable planet. The first scouting robots had been deployed along with altered to look for possible places to set up a colonny. Shifu himself had declared that the planet was perfect for everyone. You could still remember how even your cranky old Granny had teared up at the news that you were finaly at your destination.

And then scouts came back battered and bleeding and news were released: there were already people on the planet, with their own, hostile altered who had almost killed one of yours, Saki. Not only that, Shifu explained with grave tone, but they were refusing to let you have even the tiniest corner of the planet and instead planned to kill you all.

After that everything was just a blur. Robots were deployed, altered were called to arms and you among other civilians were told not to worry, that your altered could take this "silverhead" out in no time and everyone would be safe again.

Exept that the silverhead had defeated them all. She had defeated everything you had and was now _here_. You could feel the ship shaking from explosion and held your sister tighter. _They were getting closer_. Just minutes ago you had seen Kyoko being blasted from the sky as that other altered forced her way through your defences and into the ship.

" I'm scared...what is going to happen to us?" your little sister Reina asked from where she had hidden her face against your side. " Why does that altered want to hurt us?" her voice was choked with tears.

" Shhh, shhh, it's going to be okay, Shifu is going to take care of it, that's why he told everyone to evacuate here. We will be fine, don't worry." you kept trying to reasure her even when you really had your doubts.

_What will we do if he loses?! Oh gods, I don't want to die like this. I never even got to see what the planet's like..!_

Around you most of the people seemed to be in same kind of helpless, quiet panic as you were. The ship shook again, more violently than before.

_They must be fighting in the inner chambers now. If she gets past that..._

_She will have a stright path to us! Nononono please no!_

You spared a glance at the windows. There was nothing there anymore since the battle had moved inside, but something kept you looking at the empty night sky of this weird new place.

And then you saw it.

Two figures, one the silverhead before, other someone new. Briefly you thought that maybe one of first injured altered of yours was back up and fighting, but soon dismissed the thought. You should have know anyone of them instantly since you had grown up in this ship, yet you had never seen this girl before. Blonde hair, dark and white dress with black tigh-high socks and a red glowing pendant...why, she looked almost like...

Your mouth went suddenly dry. You had started shaking. Slowly, you put a hand on your sister's shoulder and turned her towards the window.

"Hime" you said flatly, still in too much shock to speek better. " Shifu awoken _Hime_!"

First, no one seemed to give your words any regonisation. Your mother, however, replied with bitting tone : "Stop saying such nonsense. Can't you consider the situation at all? Your fairytales are the last thing we need right now!"

You simply moved over to her and dragged her towards the window.

"Mei, what in a world are you-" and then she saw, too. She went compleatly still, her eyes widening.

Through the high-tech zooming window it was had, after all seen her picture painted at the wall of the small shrine of the ship every time you went there. There was no mistaking the golden-haired girl now calmly exchanging words with the person who had in few days wiped out nearly all of your defenses. Expressions were pretty hard to make out from that far, but you think she were smiling.

"_She looks smaller that I thought_" was your next somewhat cohorent thought while you watched your mother's stunned reaction from the corner of your eye. "_Also it seems that the wings were just exaggeration._"

Then the reality of the situation dawned to you. _You were safe. You were saved._ Your knees went weak from the relief. All around, people were now noticing the same thing you had. Some shouted, some laughed and some cried in relief. Just opposite you, older man slowly sat down and started muttering a pray with hands clasped around prayer beads on thread. You felt almost like joining him, but instead you scrambled forward towards the window to get a better look at things.

They were fighting now, silverhead and Hime. Unlike before with Kyoko, you fealt no fear. There was no way anything would hurt you anymore. She would protect you all.

She.

Hime.

_Hime_!

All those stories about her, Guardian Deity sleeping deep within your ship, only to rise to protect everyone at the direst moments of your journey. And this must have surely been one of them, what with you almost being wiped out by single enemy.

Fight was nothing but flashing lights, missiles, chains and clashing blades of pure energy. It was impossible to keep up, both of them moving faster that you thought possible, but with an eerie ease. Stranger's attacks were brushed away with pink and blue, chains blocking her path and forcing her to dodge with impossible-looking twists. Yet, she didn't seem to care as she simply returned Hime's attacks whenever she got an opening. Their movements were getting more intense by second, attack becoming far more dangerous looking. Yet there was still that strange _ease_ in their movements. As if they weren't even...trying. Both of them suddenly looped back towards each other and met with a shattering sound, going right past one another.

Then suddenly silence. Silverhead was still there, seemingly talking with Hime again. You frowned. What were they talking about? Shouldn't Hime just finnish what she started and be over with it? You looked at them, noticing suddenly that strange girl had hardly any marks on her from the fight. Totaly confuced, you looked on as two of them went side by side and...

_FLASH_

_BOOM_

Everyone went flying around. You couldn't get a hold from anywhere, your sister being flung from you. It was like the whole ship had went crazy. Floor was tilted and emergency systems were coming to life. You caught a glimpse of the window and your heart made a paniced thump. Your whole block had become seperated from the main ship and has slowly started drifting down and away. Hime and the stranger went flying straight into the main ship. Moments passed, where you tried to shakily regain your balance. _What? Why in a world would Hime do that?!_ You got no damn idea what was even going on anym-

From the window you watched in horror as the rest of the ship took a deep dive down, straight towards the planet below. It went faster and faster, in a way that could only be deliberate attempt to crash. _Shifu must be still there to control it! But what is he..?_

And then the ship was compleatly engulfed in blinding white light coming from the silverheaded stranger below it. People cringed and braced for the second impact.

It never came.

Instead you saw an angelic figure of your Guardian right next to block's wall, arms outstretched and head turned upwards. Raw power was seeping out from her, taking the brunt of the impact instead of you all. Strange hum could be heard from the clash as she kept shielding you while the explosion subsided.

And then, when everything went calm again she turned towards the window and smiled.

And you knew everything was going to be alright.

…...

_Shifu had lied to you all._

AN: I really liked the idea of giving voice to those poor normal people who get dragged into the mess that is SUGURI crazyness. I also thought it would work well in expanding the Suguriverse and addressing some issues that have bothered me. My other potential ideas for other oneshots in series include that shopkeeper that Kyoko buys food from reflecting on arrival of people from the ship, bunch of parents worrying about Iru being allowed near their children and someone who has been taking care of Suguri's injuries and malfunctions suddenly having their hand more than full with pack of new altered flockng the place.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Holy crap a new chapter, this time with shopping trips and lemons instead of epic battles and such. Hope you all like it~~

Oh, and if anyone is wondering, the shop here is similar to those old-time ones that sold literally anything they thought people might buy, and ordered stuff they didn't have if someone asked for it. In my stories I am going to be playing around with the idea that between war during Sora, people running off to space and planet almost dying human population must have been almost wiped out on Earth, and since Suguri "just" got done with 10 000 years of painstakingly restoring the planet to liveable condition the population wouldn't have recovered much yet. So no supermarkets for you.

.

.

.

You felt like it was going to be a good day.

You went to unlock the door to your small shop and turned the sign around so that it read "OPEN". It was a nice day outside, a little cloudy but warm and quite bright still. You waved a hello to your nephew Dai as he stepped in, ready to start today's work (mostly stocking the shelves and cleaning around; he was still long way from learning how to handle everything in shop by himself). Dai muttered a sleepy hello as he walked in, going for the back of the store to get first boxes to unpack.

Sure, good days had been scarce lately with all the fighting and worry and crazy going on but it seemed like that was finally over. With peace came it's own problems however. Well, not exactly problems, you amended, but it was still quite a challenge to suddenly have lot more people around, who hardly knew anything about living on an actual planet instead of some strange spaceship. It didn't really help that they spoke a different language at first and had completely different customs and such from you. Still, you managed it the best that you could, for Suguri's sake if nothing else. You hadn't really seen her this exited since... well, ever, and you were more than happy to do your share to help.

You were hardly back behind the counter when the bells above your shop's door clattered and a bespectacled woman with a long blue hair and icy blue eyes stepped cauntiously through the doorframe. She was dressed in white, science-like coat, a long brown skirt and brown boots. While you had only seen her couple of times (even though you were quite sure that this would change quickly, now that she had started visiting your shop regularly) there was no mistaking Kyoko, one of the altered humans from the spaceship. Looking around, she spotted you behind the counter, gave you a small nod in greeting, then walked over.

"Hello there ma'm, how can I help you today?" you asked. You could just see Dai, frozen on doorway to the back of the shop with boxes, eyes wide as he stared at new arrival. You paid him no mind as you focused yourself on your customer, offering a smile to her as she stopped infront of you.

"Greetings again. I am here to stock on some basic household items. Could you tell me if you have any of these on sale?" she said, holding out a neatly written list. You took it from her and scanned it. Some very basic foodstuff (even if some of the amounts listed were ridiculously big), laundry detergent, some fabric and...sunscreen? Well, that made sense you guessed, but vulnerability to sun was not something you really associated with people from space.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure we have everything you need." you said, checking the list again "What are you planning to do with the fabric though? It would be easier to recommend some to you if I knew what you mean to do with it." You left the counter, walking towards where crafting materials were held, letting Kyoko follow.

"Ah, it is for thicker curtains. While sunlight here is very beautiful some of us are having hard time getting used to it, Nanako especially. I thought it might help her terrible mood a bit." Kyoko said, scanning over the piles of fabric you had with her sharp blue eyes.

You gave a small chuckle. Despite her blunt words some warmth always creeped into Kyoko's voice whenever she spoke of her...companions? Granted, the idea of ill-tempered and potentially very destructive altered on the loose shouldn't really make anyone laugh, but the way Kyoko talked about her made it rather cute. If you didn't know better it could have been easy to think that she was a mother talking about her child. Well, at least you thought they were not related: you weren't really sure how altered humans worked.

"How about this one then?" you asked, picking up one fabric to show it better "We also have it in 3 other colours if you don't like red that much"

"Hmm" Kyoko hummed, before taking the offered piece and exmining it carefully. After few questions, some colour comparing and quick scissor work she had what would surely become lovely purple curtains. You put the now wrapped-up fabric in a shopping basket she had, after which you both went towards food shelves, but only after you added bottles of sunscreen and a box of that laundry detergent in her basket too. Weight of it didn't seem to hinder her pace at all.

When you got to the food aisle you set on helping her find what she had listed. Overall, you were in pretty good mood: Helping people to find what they needed was what you really liked in your job as a shopkeeper, and you truly loved quiet morning hours when you could easily take your time answering questions and giving some advice to those who wanted them. And Kyoko was very intresting person to speak with, always being curious and appriciative when you gave her any new information. You smiled to yourself, dropping some loaves of bread in her basket, next to the rice and sugar.

Suddenly, Kyoko came to a stop, looking at fruits you had on display. Curious, you followed her gaze and noticed that she was staring at lemons, with an expression you could only describe as "sour" on her face.

"Oh, those are lemons. Do you want some of them too?" you asked her, despite the fact that she looked like she would rather take anything exept them with her.

"No" she said, her expression moving closer to full-on grimace "I have already bought some...lemons. They were not tasty fruits at all." You could instantly guess what must have happened.

"Oh, did you try to eat them raw? Lemons are way too sour for that, they are usually just used when cooking or baking. They do give a lovely taste to tea though, as long as you only put in few drops of their juice." you explained "You should really try it, if you already have some lemons."

"For tea, you say?" Kyoko asked, slowly becoming less disgusted and more intrested "Perhaps I should give it another try then; if lemons are supposed to act more like a spice it surely would explain that taste..." she trailed off, looking both thoughtful and still somewhat uneasy. You started to head towards the counter, having already gathered everything on her list to the basket.

"Ahah, that's right I suppose, their juice is kinda like a spice. But since they are usually sold as whole fruits you always find them among other fruits. Don't worry though: I'm sure everyone's made the mistake of trying to eat lemon at some point. You usually learn after one try to not do it." you said, trying to cheer her up a little. You avoided mentioning that it's usually little kids who would try to take bite out of raw lemons: you were pretty sure that would only embarrass her further. Instead, you started checking in her items, packing them up for her as you did.

"Mmm, I can understand why." Kyoko said, while paying you and picking up her purchases, now packed into two heavy bags. "It was...quite memorable experience. I will keep your advice in mind though, and thank you for your help again." she said, giving you a small nod for thanks. "See you again later." she said and started making her exit.

"Thank you, and I hope to see you again soon!" you called after her, making her smile briefly, before turning around and leaving. Even with two full bags to carry she still moved just as quickly and precisely as before.

You watched her go until the door closed after her, then turned around planning to help Dai to fill those shelves. You stopped when you noticed him still standing by the doorway to the back, almost hidden behind counter and door. Look on his face was a weird mixture of fear, awe and relief.

"What is it?" you asked him, little irritated "You are supposed to be stocking the selves, not standing around."

"How can you act so calm around her?" he asked, his eyes wide " That altered. I mean, I know Suguri vouched for them but still... Couldn't she trash the whole shop if she wanted?"

"Oh, stop being ridiculous; why would she ever want to do that? And while you're at it, stop talking about customers in that manner; her name is Kyoko, not "that altered". It is far from polite" you snapped at him, earning a wince and a quickly muttered apology from Dai.

"It's not that hard", you continued after a while, answering his earlier question "Especially since she's always very polite and thankful for any help I can give regarding foodstuff around here. It seems that they didn't have most of these on that ship." you replied, waving your hand towards your vegetable and fruit stand, then continued "Furthermore, I believe in treating every customer with respect, which is something you still need to work on." you finished, giving Dai a pointed look.

"Yes aunt Cass..." he said dejectedly, getting back to work.


End file.
